


We're Only Going Up

by fineh



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, quick tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: “Aren’t you going to ask me if I did it?”“You can tell me after we graduate, I prefer to have plausible deniability.”In which Schneider covers for Penelope.





	We're Only Going Up

**Author's Note:**

> “I know we’ve never talked, but I’m about 99% sure you’re the one who pranked our professor, and I should probably report you, but instead, I’m covering for you.”

Schneider doesn’t know what compels him to open his mouth and get into this argument between a professor he barely tolerates, and a girl he’s never talked to aside from letting her borrow a pencil one time at the beginning of the semester.  But he can’t sit at his desk and tap his pencil any longer.

“Dr. Harvey, Penelope was nowhere near the desk, I was the first one here, and she sat next to me, see, her stuff is right here.”

It wasn’t her stuff, it was his, and he’d been napping when she walked in, exhausted from writing a paper, so he had no idea if she’d done anything. Not that it mattered, Harvey was a douche and didn’t have the content knowledge that might have excused his arrogance.

Harvey turned his sharp gaze to Schneider and had he been anyone else he would have shrunk away but years of dealing with his father had taught him how to stand his ground despite how fast his heart might be beating and squash the overwhelming urge to throw up. Penelope looked surprised, blinking at him like she was just now becoming aware of his existence, and somehow, that made it easier.

“Stay out of it.” The paint covered professor snapped.

This wasn’t Schneider’s first college class, and after this, maybe it would be his last but he wasn’t backing down. “No! She didn’t do anything, and I’m not going to let you stand there and accuse her.” Standing up, he grabbed his stuff (the satchel Mateo had given him a lot of shit about), trying to act like he was one of those guys who was cool enough to show up to class with just a notebook and a pencil. “We’re leaving and filing a complaint with the dean,” He made a show of handing Penelope “her” bag, before walking out of the room, hoping she would actually follow him.

Footfalls behind him told him she did, but a slightly annoyed huff confirmed it. “Dude, slow down,” He turned to see Penelope struggling to keep up with him, the long bag banging at her knees. He hadn’t factored in the height difference, well, at least the professor hadn’t either. “Where are we even going?”

“To the dean’s office,” He decided, might as well try and get rid of the guy.

“I thought you were bluffing.” He held the door open for her, squinting against the bright sunlight that greeted them.

Then why had she followed him?

“Yeah, but that guy is the worst, and it’s time they do something about it.”

“I can’t get expelled, I'm on scholarship.”

“Trust me, you won’t get expelled.” Of that, he was certain. The dean was good friends with his father and while owing him a favor wasn’t something he wanted, it would be worth it to finally be rid of Harvey.

“Are you a trust fund kid?” Penelope stopped on the sidewalk, looked him up and down, and Schneider tried his best to look smaller. Less imposing and hipster white guy with a previous drug and alcohol problem. “That does explain this very expensive bag that you’re definitely not getting back.” Schneider hesitated, he was attached to that bag for reasons he didn’t want to reveal to a girl he didn’t know. Penelope must have seen something in his face because she was quick to flash him an amazing smile as she held it out to him. “I’m kidding, you seem like a good guy, I would never steal from you. Ramona’s bringing my bag later.”

Relieved, Schneider took it back, falling into step they started to make their way across campus.

It was a quiet walk, most people were in class, or sleeping. Penelope kept throwing him looks as they walked, and it grew harder to ignore. It wasn’t like she didn’t know his major, mostly everyone in their class was getting a degree in social work. Maybe she’d seen the video of him streaking two years ago.

“What?” He finally asked.

“Aren’t you going to ask me if I did it?”

“You can tell me after we graduate,” Those words no longer felt false, he was going to graduate, and work to help other people who had the same problems as him, “I prefer to have plausible deniability.”

“Yeah,” Penelope laughed, loud and bright and Schneider found himself smiling with her. “You don’t seem like a good liar.”

He wasn’t and he wondered if it was that obvious or if he’d met her before, maybe in a prereq course, but he would remember her, Schneider was sure of it. From what he could tell he was slightly older than her, so that couldn’t have been it. “You’ve made a bunch of assumptions about me for someone you’ve never met.”

“You let me borrow a pencil once, I know you’re a good guy.”

“Really,” Schneider stopped walking, “based on that?”

“Yeah, with me, it is that simple.” Penelope shrugged, “And you stood up for me. No one else did.”

Schneider didn’t know what else to say except, “I’m Schneider.”

“Penelope, but only my mom calls me that, and usually it’s only when I’ve really fucked up.”

“She sounds terrifying.”

“Oh,” Penelope smiled fondly, “she is. You’ll see.”

Schneider wasn’t sure if she realized what she’d said, but he still couldn’t stop the grin that was beginning to form, “C’mon Pen, let’s go get that guy fired.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
